


Quizás

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forum: Duelo Literario, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Estar acostumbrado a no recibir ninguna respuesta concreta no hacía que fuese más fácil.





	Quizás

—¡Fuji! —reclamó.

El estar acostumbrado a no recibir ninguna respuesta no hacía que fuese más fácil para Kikumaru el sólo conseguir palabras vagas y algunas veces conseguía molestarse, como en ese momento.

—Ya somos de tercer año... —dijo, tal como lo había hecho unos minutos atrás, antes de continuar atropelladamente—. ¿Y si Tezuka quiere dejar todo en manos de Momo antes de tiempo?

Porque eso era una de las cosas que venía molestándolo. Su tercer año en Seigaku apenas estaba por comenzar, pero luego de la graduación de sus senpai -los mismo que habían dejado el club de tenis antes de que los exámenes de fin de año comenzasen- tenía la impresión de que el tiempo en el club iba a acabarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Fuji no parecía interesado en eso, ni parecía darse cuenta lo que eso significaba.

—¿Y si además no quedamos en la misma clase? —insistió—. ¡Podríamos pasar meses sin vernos!

—Quizás —La respuesta consiguió que Kikumaru lo mirase con incredulidad por un segundo, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto molesto. Por alguna razón Fuji rió suavemente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así incluso cuando él hablaba en serio?

—¡Entonces le preguntaré a tu hermana! —Decidió de repente, recordando las acertadas predicciones de la mayor de los Fuji—. Al menos ella sí me responderá —añadió con un tono lastimero.

Fuji pareció pensarlo y por un momento Kikumaru creyó que tal vez al fin obtendría algo, por lo que descruzó sus brazos y observó a Fuji, expectante; aun así, se equivocó.

—Mmm... pero puede que hayan cosas que no quieras saber.

A pesar de que Fuji no abrió los ojos al decir eso, Kikumaru sintió un escalofrío como cuando éste lo hacía. Quería saber que iba a pasar, sí, pero, tal vez, no debía haber preguntado. 

—¿Realmente quieres saber que pasará? —La pregunta, dicha con un tono casi preocupado, lo sobresaltó. Aun así no tardó en sonreír, a pesar de todas las dudas que le traía el tema. ¡Al fin lo había conseguido!

—¡Por supuesto!— exclamó emocionado—. Claro q...

Nunca pudo terminar de responder, ya que Fuji consiguió callarlo. Con un beso. Una parte de sí recordaba sus inquietudes y porqué quería que Fuji le asegurase que no tenía razón para temer, pero en cuanto el otro se alejó sólo pudo quejarse porque hubiese sido tan corto.

—¿Te quedas hoy a comer? —Distraído, Kikumaru asintió. Esa invitación podría extenderse a una para quedarse a dormir...—. Le diré a mi hermana que lea las cartas para ti esta noche.

Kikumaru tardó un segundo en asimilar las palabras de del prodigio de Seigaku, pero cuando lo hizo saltó de reflejo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya no importa! —Fuji pareció ignorarlo y Kikumaru buscó a tientas algo para lanzarle.

Al menos esperaba que a Fuji no le diese por ofrecerse a ayudar a preparar la cena esa noche.


End file.
